Prime Meets with Spike
Log Title: Prime Meets with Spike Characters: Optimus Prime, Spike Location: Industrial District - Iacon Date: Aug 31, 2018 TP: None yet Summary: Optimus Prime discusses Spike’s dreams for a new Super Fort. Category:2018 Category:Logs As logged by User:MightyShoxy Industrial District – Iacon Spike has been flown to Cybertron to check on the progress of his pet project. Grapple and Hoist have been taking a massive undertaking of this scale. While it's still very much in pieced form, the outside hull of Fortress Maximus is at least very definable. Spike looks on, jaw gaping slightly. "I...I can't believe another part of it's in another factory - this is already enormous!" Optimus Prime is on Cybertron to make his rounds through Valvolux, helping where he can and giving some much needed guidance to the Autobot work crews that have already been taking part in the recovery effort. He eventually catches wind that Spike is present, causing the big red commander to divert from his plans and return to Iacon. He enters a factory in Iacon. He steps into view just as Spike exclaims and tilts his head up, taking in what the human is so excited about. "Good to see you, Spike," he mentions warmly, "I had been wondering what this was, but haven't had the time to ask around." Spike looks over his shoulder. "Optimus! Heyah!" He gulps and points to the hull of Fortress Maximus. "So...I know it's been about two months, but remember the presentation I did - about how we were looking at getting a secondary base established after Metroplex was offlined?" Optimus Prime tilts his head, thinking back. A lot had happened in the past two months, but in the timespan of Transformer life, two months is really a blink in the greater scheme of things. Slowly he begins to nod, a hand at his chin, "Yes, actually, now that you mention it. I take it this is part of the work-in-progress?" He directs his attention to the structure before him. Spike nods and kneels down, summoning his own iPad like tablet. He pulls up the schematics of Fortress Maximus (which was originally built using his daughter's Minecraft game). He steps back. "Yeah...so...remember, this was the final 'prototype'." He looks up at Optimus, now slightly more nervous. "I know the head's kinda boxy, but Grapple swears this is the only way the design will work." Spike gulps and looks up, "You're having second thoughts, aren't you?" Optimus Prime folds his arms across his chest, continuing to stare at the framework. He is briefly lost in thought, but it's not a slight against Spike. As he goes on to explain - "Hm? Oh, no, Spike. This is fine. I'm just keeping track of a lot at once," says Optimus, looking down him, "So how is the construction proceeding? Is there a time table?" He chuckles a bit, thinking on Spike's concerns about the head, "And don't worry about the aesthetics, Spike. We come in all shapes and sizes. Many of my most trusted companions are pretty boxy." Spike says cautiously "Well...we're a few weeks behind. But I think it's because, as you've said, we've had other stuff going on, and this has sort of been put on the backend." He scratches his unkempt hair. "Timeline-wise, I'd probably ask Grapple or Hoist, BUT...I'm thinking..." He squints and looks up "By the way, this is only ONE bay, we have practically a separate bay for his other half'" He looks up at Optimus Prime and says hopefully "I'm thinking...another four...five months? Unless you want to like make this a top priority." Spike says "We're HOPING the armor we're going to use could at least withstand a few blasts of that weapon Starscream used on Metroplex." Optimus Prime narrows his eyes slightly in thought, then ultimately shakes his head. "No, no Spike, this is fine. Take your time. Do it right. That's more important right now. The Decepticons just lost unfettered control of Trypticon, Metroplex is fine and Windblade is returned to us. We have the time, I'd prefer to use it. Right now, I am prioritizing aid to Valvolux, so don't worry. No one will rush you." He pauses, listening, and seems pleased, "Good. That device of Starscream's really put a wrench in morale. If this creation of yours can stand up to it, it will be well worth the investment of time. I believe in you, Spike. I'm looking forward to the results." Spike adds "But...with that horrible weapon...it'd still be fatal if he was a sitting target, he'd probably only be able to withstand four blows." He adds "BUT, given that one almost destroyed Metroplex, that's still pretty good." "I agree," adds Prime, "Those are far better odds." Spike grins. Prime's approval is better than any drug for him. "Thanks...that means a lot." He looks up. "So...otherwise, how are you doing?" Optimus Prime crouches down now, putting himself more on Spike's level, "To be honest, Spike? I can't complain. The siege really put a strain on things, but we've had a lot of good outcomes. I am... concerned, however. Megatron won't take this humiliation lightly." He pauses, sighs, then adds, "And while defending Earth from the Decepticons is my top priority, I'm getting more than a little concerned about what's happening in America among the humans." Spike looks up and a look of concern sort of dims his usual good-natured self. "You're referring to our president?" Optimus Prime shakes his head. "If only it were something so simple and fleeting. I've watched the human news reports. This war that's raging there with Cobra. The Earth sheltered us, America in particular, and I hate to see the humans warring with one another like this. It reminds me too much of our mistakes." He rises then, gesturing, "My apologies, Spike. I shouldn't burden you with my concerns." Spike shakes his head. "No...no, it's all right". He adds "First off...Cobra is a terrorist organization. It's occupying the United States. If anything...this is something that humans can rally in favor, this transcends a lot of petty political bullshit." He adds "You guys...here...have NOTHING to do with this. In fact, Cobra could have occupied the US if you guys had never woke up in 1984." Spike looks up at Optimus Prime. "Please don't give up on us." He adds "Some Autobots who you and Kup would call 'kids' have been around longer than we humans have been as a species, remember, we've only been really active as a species for about 150,000 years...and only about 300 if you're talking about serious technological advances!" "I hope so, Spike," Optimus replies, warmly, but with genuine concern, "But I may reach out anyway, and see if there's anything we can do. We wouldn't give up on you - any of you - even if you hadn't done so much for my people already. Humans have their good and bad sides, just as we do. For every Decepticon, there is a Cobra. Besides." He gives Spike a thumbs up. "Any species that has a Spike Witwicky is worth fighting for in my book. Your kind, my kind, we still have much to learn, no matter our ages. None of us are giving up on anything yet." Spike looks up at his mechanical idol. "Thanks, Optimus, that means a lot." A hopeful expression comes across his face "Any idea when you think you'll be back on Earth?" Optimus Prime makes a thoughtful sound at that question. "That's something I've been asking myself, actually. I need to get Valvolux stabilized, and keep an eye on Megatron for a bit, but probably before long. I may make time to travel between Iacon and Autobot City periodically, but I doubt I will be staying for good on either planet for some time. Still, next time I'm on Earth, I'll make sure you know." Spike gives a respectful nod to the Autobot Commander. "I'll let you get back to work. Thanks for checking up on this project." Optimus Prime nods. "Never any trouble, Spike. Call on my any time." He looks up again at the framework, and though he doesn't say anything else, he does not, as if to himself, and turns to head out of the factory. Already there are voices outside, a worker or two calling for Optimus once he comes into view. Busy as a red bumblebee, that one.